The Rocky Horror Show
This is about the stage musical. For the film, see The Rocky Horror Picture Show. The Rocky Horror Show is a cult musical by Richard O'Brien. Cast *Tim Curry - Dr. Frank N. Furter *Christopher Malcolm - Brad Majors *Julie Covington/Belinda Sinclair - Janet Weiss *Richard O'Brien - Riff Raff *Patricia Quinn - Magenta/Trixie *Nell Campbell - Columbia *Paddy O'Hagan - Dr. Everett Von Scott/Eddie *Jonathan Adams - The Criminologist *Rayner Bourton - Rocky Horror Plot The Usherette, often referred to as "Trixie", who works in a derelict cinema, introduces tonight's "film" in a song, with masked Phantoms providing the backing vocals. After attending the wedding of Ralph Hapschatt and Betty Munroe, Brad Majors confesses his love to Janet Weiss and the two become engaged. The Narrator appears and explains that Brad and Janet are leaving Denton to visit Dr. Everett Scott, their former science tutor, while driving into a rainstorm. During the trip, their car has a flat tyre and they are forced to walk through the rain to seek a telephone in an old castle. The Narrator explains that Brad and Janet are feeling "apprehensive and uneasy," but must accept any help that they are offered. As Brad and Janet arrive, Riff Raff, the hunchbacked handyman, greets them, and his sister Magenta, the maid, appears. Riff Raff, Magenta and Columbia (a groupie) speak briefly of an unlucky delivery boy named Eddie before performing the show's signature dance number, The Time Warp. Brad and Janet try to leave at this point, but are stopped when Dr. Frank N. Furter, a pansexual, cross-dressing mad scientist, arrives. He introduces himself as "a sweet transvestite from Transsexual, Transylvania" and invites Brad and Janet up to his laboratory. As he goes up, Brad and Janet are stripped to their underwear to dry off. Brad and Janet enter the laboratory, where Frank N. Furter gives them laboratory coats to wear. Frank announces that he has discovered the secret to life itself. He unveils his creation, a blonde, well-built man named Rocky Horror, who is brought to life. As his bandages are removed, Rocky worries about his predicament. Frank admires Rocky's physique by singing a tribute to muscle builders. A Coca-Cola freezer in the laboratory opens to reveal Frank and Columbia's former lover, Eddie, a biker covered in surgical scars, who has been rendered a (slightly more) brain-damaged zombie, intent on rescuing Columbia, and escaping the castle while successfully causing large amounts of damage to Frank's laboratory, and having partial memories of the way he lived life in the past. Frank panics, forces Eddie back into the freezer and hacks him to death. Frank tells Rocky — the recipient of the other half of Eddie's brain — that he prefers him over Eddie. Brad and Janet, somewhat flustered after witnessing the re-murdering of Eddie, are then ushered to separate bedrooms for the night. The Narrator foreshadows that Brad and Janet may be quite unsafe. Janet enjoys Brad's advances in her darkened bedroom before realizing that it is in fact Frank in disguise. He convinces Janet that pleasure is no crime, and after she asks him to promise not to tell Brad, they resume their lovemaking. The scene changes to Brad's darkened bedroom, where Brad makes love to Janet before discovering that, once again, it is Frank in disguise. Frank promises not to tell Janet, but as they resume, Riff Raff interrupts on the television monitor with the message that Rocky has escaped. Janet searches for Brad in the laboratory and discovers Rocky hiding there. Checking the television monitor, Janet sees Brad in bed with Frank and seduces Rocky. While searching the television monitor for Rocky, the rest of the group discovers that Janet has slept with him and Brad becomes hurt and angry. Riff Raff then notifies Frank that there is another visitor entering the castle: Doctor Everett Scott, the paraplegic science tutor whom Brad and Janet intended to visit. Doctor Scott is pushed into the laboratory by Columbia where Frank accuses him and Brad of trying to investigate his castle, knowing that Doctor Scott has connections with the FBI. Doctor Von Scott assures him that he has come in search of Eddie, who is revealed to be his nephew . Frank displays Eddie's corpse to the group and then uses a device to electronically restrain the three visitors and a rebellious Rocky to the floor; the inhabitants of the castle are revealed to be space aliens led by Frank, who abandoned their original mission in order to engage in kinky sex with earthlings and work on Rocky. Magenta insists that they return to their home planet now that they have been found out; Frank refuses and, instead, declares his intentions to put on a "floor show." Under Frank's influence, Columbia, Rocky, Brad and Janet perform song and dance routines while clad in lingerie. After, Frank entices them to lose all inhibition and give in to their basest carnal instincts, resulting in everyone's beginning to engage in orgiastic sex before Frank leads them into the concluding number of the floor show. The show comes to an abrupt end when Riff Raff and Magenta enter, wearing spacesuits and carrying ray guns. Riff Raff declares that he is usurping Frank's authority and taking them all back to their home planet. Frank makes a final plea for sympathy from Riff Raff, trying to make him understand his desire to spend the rest of his life having sex with earthlings. Riff Raff is unmoved and guns down Columbia, Frank and Rocky before ordering Brad, Janet and Doctor Scott to leave. As the trio evacuates the castle, Riff Raff and Magenta express their excitement to return to their world and do the "Time Warp" again with their fellow Transylvanians. Brad and Janet watch as the castle blasts off into outer space, confused about the implications of their sexual escapades. To conclude his tale, the Narrator says "and crawling on the planet's face, insects called the human race, lost in time, and lost in space – and meaning." As the show ends, The Usherette returns to recount the night's events. Musical numbers Act I *"Science Fiction/Double Feature" - Usherette and Phantoms *"Dammit, Janet!" - Brad and Janet *"Over at the Frankenstein Place" - Janet, Brad and Riff Raff *"Sweet Transvestite" - Frank & Brad *"The Time Warp" - Riff Raff, Magenta, Columbia, Criminologist and Transylvanians *"The Sword of Damocles" - Rocky and Transylvanians *"I Can Make You A Man" - Frank *"What Ever Happened to Saturday Night?" - Eddie and Transylvanians Act II *"Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me" - Janet, Magenta and Columbia *"Once in a While" - Brad *"Eddie's Teddy" - Dr. Scott, Criminologist, Columbia, Eddy, Frank, Janet and Cast *"Planet, Schmanet, Janet" - Frank, Brad, Dr. Scott and Janet *"Rose Tint My World/Don't Dream It, Be It/Wild and Untamed Thing" - Full Cast *"I'm Going Home" - Frank *"Superheroes" - Brad and Janet *"Science Fiction/Double Feature (Reprise)" - Trixie and Phantoms Rocky Horror Show, The